One Day With You
by Liaalicious
Summary: Ini akibatnya kalau berani ngomong tapi gak berani berbuat #PLAK! Based on true story!


Lia: HELLO MINNAAAAAAAAAAA~ X3

Kenta: Semangat banget kayaknya, Master.

Lia: Iya dong harus, ehehehe.

Tamaki: Ah, dia kan kemarin abis diapelin sama pacarnya.

Lia: Heee *blushing*

Tamako: Jadi fic ini beneran based on true story? o.O

Lia: E-Eh? Sudah-sudah, baca disclaimer sana! *blushing blushing blushing*

Tamako, Tamaki, Kenta: VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA AUTHOR ANEH INI YAA~ TAPI PUNYA YAMAHA & CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA! *teriak pake toa*

Lia: WARNING! Jelek, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, typo berterbangan dimana-mana, bikin sakit mata, bikin sakit perut, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

**[Selasa, 7 Mei 2013]**

**Gumi POV**

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Seperti biasa aku berkutat di depan netbook kesayanganku, mengurus beberapa fanficku yang terbengkalai. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak ada mood untuk membuat fic. Mungkin karena penyakit _writer block _yang sering kualami. Akhirnya karena merasa bosan terus-menerus berkutat di depan netbook, aku pun mematikannya dan langsung pergi menuju kamar. Aku pun menghempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur.

_'Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka' _(Tau lagu apa ini? ._. **#NowPlaying Kano – Hello/How Are You**)

Tiba-tiba ponselku bunyi, ada sms. Ah, dari siapa ya? Coba tebak. Yaa siapa lagi kalo bukan dari my beloved future husband, Gumiya! (Lia: Woy, ngarep banget lu! #PLAK!)

**From: Gumiya**

**To: Gumi**

**Kalau aku ke rumah mau di apain?**

Hee? Aku kaget waktu dia ngesms kayak gitu. Aduh, bingung kan mau bales apa. Ah, bilang aja mau aku potong-potong terus jadiin sate! Nyahahaha~ #Yandere (Lia: Ya ampun kenapa ini Gumi jadi yandere? QAQ Gumi: Kan lu yang bikin fic abal ini, kenapa nanya?! #Abaikan cuma iklan yang numpang lewat.)

Ah, aku ada ide!

Aku pun mengetik beberapa kalimat di layar ponselku.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Pegang tangan? Ahaha.**

Setelah selesai mengetik beberapa kalimat gak penting (?) aku pun menekan tombol _sent._ Gak berapa menit aku nunggu, ponselku pun kembali berbunyi menandakan ada sms. Aku pun membaca isi sms tersebut.

**From: Gumiya**

**To: Gumi**

**Ya udah, besok aku ke rumah.**

JEDDAARRR~

Aku kaget setengah mati baca isi sms dari Gumiya. Ini nih akibatnya kalau berani ngomong tapi gak berani berbuat. KYAAAAA~ Gimana kalau dia besok jadi ke rumahku?! Aku pun membalas sms dari Gumiya tersebut.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Hee o.O**

**Padahal tadi aku cuma becanda QAQ**

Setelah itu aku menekan tombol _sent_.

_'Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka'_

Beberapa menit kemudian ponselku kembali berbunyi, aku pun langsung membuka sms tersebut dan membacanya.

**From: Gumiya**

**To: Gumi**

**Ish, emang udah niat ke rumah kok TwT**

**Mumpung juga kamu mau megang tangan aku ._.**

JEDDAARRR~

Aku langsung guling-guling di kasur sambil meluk boneka angry bird pemberian Gumiya seminggu yang lalu (kalau gak salah, lupa soalnya wkwk). Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang. Bagaimana kalau besok dia benar-benar datang ke rumahku?! Argh, aku malu walaupun hanya ingin pegang tangannya! Ah, ya sudahlah kita lihat saja besok.

Keesokan harinya...

**[Rabu, 8 Mei 2013]**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Aku langsung mencari-cari ponselku, setelah kutemukan aku pun melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselku.

**08:40 AM**

KYAAAAAAA~ Aku kesiangan! Gila kan anak cewek jam segini baru bangun? Ah, Gumiya juga pasti _ilfeel _punya pacar cuwaw (?) seperti aku ini. Ketika aku melihat _inbox _ponselku, ternyata ada sms dari Gumiya. Aku pun segera membalasnya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurku lalu membantu _okaa-san _beres-beres rumah.

Setelah selesai membantu _okaa-san _beres-beres rumah, aku pun melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang tv.

**09:50 AM**

Ah, udah jam segini tapi belum ada kabar dari Gumiya. Sebenarnya dia itu jadi kesini apa engga sih? Batinku terus bertanya-tanya. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak jadi ke rumahku karena berkendala. Biasanya firasatku benar. Ya sudahlah tak apa, masih ada minggu depan.

Aku pun pergi menuju kamarku, kemudian bercermin. Kulihat bayangan diriku yang ada di cermin dengan seksama. Dimulai dari alis, mata, hidung dan yang terakhir bibir. Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari diriku ini sehingga Gumiya bisa tergila-gila jatuh cinta padaku? Padahal ada banyak cewek diluar sana yang lebih-lebih-lebih cantiiikk daripada aku.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Eh, siapa ya? Ah! Jangan-jangan itu Gumiya?! Gawat, aku kan belum mandi! (Lia: Idih jorok banget ya? #PLAK!). Adikku Ryuto langsung pergi menuju ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang! Jangan bilang kalau itu...

"E-Eh? Ayo masuk, nii-chan."

Hah? Nii-chan? Tadi Ryuto bilang... Nii-chan? GYAAAAA~ Itu benar-benar Gumiya! Ah, sepertinya firasatku meleset kali ini!

Aku pun langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas kayak orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ. Setelah itu aku langsung mengambil handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Argh, sial! Akunya belum mandi!" pekikku.

Gumiya yang melihat tingkah konyolku hanya tertawa. Haah, dasar.

Sekitar 10 atau 15 menit (maybe?) aku selesai mandi. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya aku mandi hanya 15 menit! Padahal biasanya paling sebentar itu 30 menit! Gila kan? Itulah aku. Aku pun langsung berlari ke kamarku untuk ganti baju (Lia: Untung kagak kepeleset tuh!). Kubuka lemari bajuku.

'Sial, pake baju apa nih?!' batinku merana.

Akhirnya aku memilih baju lengan pendek bergaris putih-oranye dengan celana _jeans._ Setelah menyisir rambutku yang berantakan, aku pun langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Kulihat Gumiya yang tengah duduk di sofa. Saking terburu-burunya, aku sampai lupa memakai _equipment _(?) yang begitu penting bagiku yaitu, kacamata! Tapi ya sudahlah, terlanjur~

"Kenapa gak sms dulu sih?" tanyaku seraya duduk di samping Gumiya.

"Abisnya tadi kamu sms bilang baru bangun." kata Gumiya.

"Ahaha iya, tapi biasanya kan kamu sms dulu bilang otw atau mau pergi gitu. Taunya tadi kamu malah bilang mau sarapan. Aku kira gak bakal jadi kesini, makanya aku santai nonton tv bukannya mandi." kataku panjang lebar (Lia: Bayangin aja, pacar dateng ke rumah tapi yang mau diapelin malah belum mandi QAQ).

"Pas aku bilang sarapan, itu aku lagi di angkot." kata Gumiya sambil tertawa.

"Huu, dasar."

Setelah basa-basi singkat, kami langsung diam seribu bahasa. Kami ini memang pasangan yang malu-malu kucing. Kalau di sms bilangnya kangen ingin ini ingin itu bla... bla... bla... Tapi begitu ketemu? Melagu tanpa kata~ Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Haha, pasangan yang lucu ya? X3

Tiba-tiba aku teringat strap ponsel couple yang aku beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Tadinya kalau Gumiya datang ke rumahku, aku ingin memberinya ini. Tapi... Aku malu! Ya ampun, padahal cuma ingin ngasih strap ponsel doang. Aku pun langsung ngesms sahabatku.

**To: Miku**

**From: Gumi**

**Alay gak sih ngasih strap ponsel couple ke pacar? QAQ**

_Sent!_

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sahabatku pun membalas smsku tersebut.

**From: Miku**

**To: Gumi**

**Gak kok gak alay :)**

Aku langsung ngefly baca sms dari si pecinta negi tersebut. Ya udah berarti tinggal aku kasihin aja nih ke dia. Tapi sayangnya, aku gak punya keberanian yang cukup! Karena bingung harus sms siapa lagi, aku pun ngesms sahabatku yang lain.

**To: Luka**

**From: Gumi**

**Luka-chan!**

**-o-o-o-**

**From: Luka**

**To: Gumi**

**Ada apa, Gumi?**

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Luka**

**From: Gumi**

**Susah nih QAQ**

**-o-o-o-**

**From: Luka**

**To: Gumi**

**Apanya sih yang susah?**

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Luka**

**From: Gumi**

**Ngasihin strap ponsel couple!**

**Gumiya dateng ke rumah nih, aku mau ngasihin strap ponsel couple yang waktu itu aku beli sama kamu tapi malu QAQ**

**-o-o-o-**

**From: Luka**

**To: Gumi**

**Pake cara aku!**

**Pinjem ponselnya terus kamu pakein strap ponselnya, gampang kan?**

**-o-o-o-**

JEDDAARRR~

'Kamu gak ngerasain apa yang aku rasain!' batinku.

'Ya udah deh kayaknya langsung aku kasih aja.' batinku lagi.

Ketika aku berniat pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil strap ponsel couple itu, tiba-tiba Gumiya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita main ke warnet yuk?"

Gubrak!

Gini nih kalau pasangan sama-sama gamer, pasti kencan di warnet! Wkwk, kocak. Ya udah dengan senang hati aku terima ajakan dia. Ah, gimana strap ponselnya?! Mungkin begitu pulang dari warnet aku kasihin.

Aku dan Gumiya pun bergegas ke warnet tapi, ada yang ngebuntutin dibelakang kita. Hah, siapa? _Okaa-san_! JEDDAARRR~ Dasar _okaa-san _kepo!

Sesampainya di warnet... JENG JENG JENG! Warnetnya penuh! JEDDAARRR~ Woy pada pulang woy, gua ingin maen! Aku pun memasuki warnet kemudian nanya abang-abang yang jaga warnet-nya.

"Bang, masih pada lama ya?" tanyaku.

Abang operatornya langsung ngelirik billing, "Paling sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Aku pun keluar terus ngasih tau Gumiya.

"Katanya setengah jam lagi, gimana dong?" kataku.

"Tapi ada dua komputer gak?" tanya Gumiya.

Langsung deh aku nanyain ke abang-abang operatornya lagi, aduh kepo deh! Untungnya ada dua komputer yang billing-nya bentar lagi, sebelahan pula! Oh, senangnya hatiku~ Akhirnya tuh komputer dibooking dulu, terus kita nungguin diluar sambil duduk-duduk dan ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Aduh, hape _okaa-san_ ketinggalan. Coba sms Ryuto suruh kesini sambil bawa hape _okaa-san_." kata _okaa-san_.

Aku pun merogoh sakuku kemudian mengambil ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol. Membuka kontak dan mencari-cari nama adikku, setelah kutemukan aku pun menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselku.

**TUUT TUUUT!**

Gak diangkat. Pasti di _silent_! Ah, kebiasaan si Ryuto itu. Kalau di sms gak ngebales karena gak ada pulsa, giliran ditelpon malah gak diangkat. Tapi ternyata, tiba-tiba aja si Ryuto nongol di depan gerbang warnet-nya.

"Lah, _nee-chan _nelpon malah gak diangkat." gerutuku.

Pasti ini anak gak bawa hape-nya.

"Aku gak bawa hape." kata Ryuto _innocent_.

"Terus mana hape _okaa-san_?" tanya _okaa-san_.

"Hah?" Ryuto cengo.

"Tadi kan _okaa-san _minta kamu kesini bawain hape." terang _okaa-san _yang membuat Ryuto _sweatdrop _karena dia harus balik lagi ke rumah buat ngambil hape-nya _okaa-san_.

**Time skip!**

Akhirnya setelah sekitar setengah jam nunggu kebagian juga komputer. Yay! Ah tapi sepertinya bakalan jadi pusat perhatian di warnet nih, hahaha. Kalau main ke net berdua main apaan? Ya apalagi kalau bukan main AyoDance, game yang telah mempertemukan kita berdua~ #Lebay Tapi pas mau main, ternyata komputer yang dia tempatin belum di update AyoDance-nya. JEDDAARRR~ Pas mau patch malah error. WHAT THE HECK! Alhasil aku main Dragon Nest dulu sama Ryuto sambil nungguin komputernya dibenerin. Tapi ternyata abang-abang warnet-nya kewalahan.

"Padahal aku tau ini komputer error-nya kenapa." kata Gumiya berbisik padaku.

"Lah terus kenapa gak kamu kasih tau?" tanyaku.

"Takut disangka sok tau." kata Gumiya polos.

Aku pun langsung ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. Dan akhirnya, setelah sebad (?) nungguin tuh komputer sembuh kita pun main. Yay! Udah gitu dia beli voucher buat Love Party (Lia: Yang main AyoDance pasti deh tau ._.). Tapi sayangnya... JENG JENG JENG! Kesempatan pertama: GAGAL TOTAL! Gara-gara gak dapet Love Perfect. Sialan, gua beban! QAQ _Gomennasai_, Gumiya-kun~ Huwaaa~

_It's ok_, masih ada kesempatan kedua. Ya udah kita cobain lagi. Tapi... JENG JENG JENG! Gumiya malah _disconnect _dari _game_. JEDDAARRR~ Gapapa, masih ada satu kesempatan lagi! Dia pun _log-in _ke _game _kemudian buat _room_. Pas mau mulai... JENG JENG JENG! Dia _disconnect _lagi. JEDDAARRR~ Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada kita berdua, Gumiya-kun.

Setelah main di warnet entah berapa lama, aku, Gumiya dan _okaa-san_ balik ke rumah. Begitu nyampe rumah, tiba-tiba aja aku inget sama strap ponsel couple yang ingin aku kasihin ke Gumiya. Aduh, gimana nih cara ngasihinnya? Takut dia gak suka lagi. Ah, udahlah sebaiknya aku buang saja sampah itu. TIDAAAKK! Masa iya mau kubuang? Ah, aku kasihin aja deh.

**Love Mission 1: Ngasihin strap ponsel couple!**

Gak tau kenapa, setiap ada disamping Gumiya hatiku selalu berdebar-debar! OwO Bahkan saking malunya, mau ngomong sesuatu atau natap wajahnya aja susah! Ya ampun, kapan penyakit grogiku ini sembuh? Aku juga ingin kayak cewek-cewek lain yang gak malu-malu kalau ngobrol sama pacarnya! QAQ

Aku pun berpikir, mencari-cari cara bagaimana caranya ngasihin ini strap ponsel ke dia. Apa aku pakai cara yang dikasih tau Luka aja ya? Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ngomong aja susah! Argh, terkadang aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri yang gak bisa nyembuhin penyakit malu ini. Huweee~

"_Nee-chan_, katanya mau ngasih strap ponsel ke Gumiya." kata _okaa-san_ tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh? Iya."

Aku pun langsung pergi ke kamar kemudian mengambil strap ponsel couple yang ingin aku berikan pada Gumiya. Sepasang jerapah unyu-unyu (?), punyaku warna pink dan punya Gumiya warna kuning.

"Ini, maaf ya jelek." kataku sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Hee, engga kok. Makasih ya~" kata Gumiya.

E-Eh? Dia suka strap ponsel pemberianku? KYAAA~ Senangnya! Love Mission 1: Berhasil tanpa cacat sedikit pun! (Lia: Lah, kalau _okaa-san _kagak bilang gitu mungkin itu strap ponselnya gak bakalan dikasihin sampai dia pulang -_-).

**Love Mission 2: Pegang tangan!**

Oke, tadi misi pertama berhasil. Sekarang tinggal misi kedua, mudah kok cuma pegang tangan! Tapi ternyata melakukannya tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan! JEDDAARRR~ Gimana caranya ya? Masa iya langsung main pegang aja gitu, kan gak indah (?). Ah, aku punya ide! Mungkin aku cukup bilang "Coba sini pinjem tangannya." Terus udah gitu pegang deh tangannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang kayak di manga atau anime gitu (#PLAK!), terus bilang "Nah, gini doang kok susah." Pasti dia bakalan _blushing _dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih imut!

'Ayo _ganbatte_,Gumi-chan!' batinku berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tapi... JENG JENG JENG! Tak semudah seperti yang aku bayangkan! Huweee, ingin rasanya melakukan ibadah _headbang _sampai bocor (?). Ya sudahlah, _let it flow_~

Selama ada di rumahku, Gumiya menceritakan banyak hal. Berhubung aku tak tau harus cerita apa jadinya hanya menjadi _silent listener_. Hahaha, dasar cuwaw! Ketika sedang disaat-saat seperti ini ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu agar Gumiya gak pulang-pulang X3

Pas lagi asik-asik ngobrol dia bilang mau sms adiknya, nanyain _otou-san _sudah pergi atau belum. Betapa bahagianya dia ketika adiknya bilang ternyata _otou-san-_nya sudah pergi.

"Yes, berarti bisa pulang malem!" kata Gumiya riang.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dan tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ih, kenapa? Kan masih kangen tau." kata Gumiya pake nada manja (?)

'Kyaaa, CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!' batinku.

Entah kenapa, aku suka ketika mendengar Gumiya berkata seperti itu. Ah, cinta itu memang bisa membuat kita gila. Iya kan?

Setelah itu Gumiya dan aku bercerita tentang kejadian ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Nostalgia~

"Aku kaget loh waktu kita pertama kali ketemu, kamu bilang mau pergi sama _okaa-san_." kata Gumiya.

"Ahaha, gak tau tuh. Padahal tadinya aku niat pergi sama temen tapi eh, _okaa-san _bilang mau nganterin. Sekalian ingin tau juga katanya." kataku.

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

Detik berganti menjadi menit, dan menit berganti menjadi jam. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sudah waktunya Gumiya untuk pulang. Dia pun berpamitan.

"Aku pulang gapapa ya?" tanya Gumiya.

"Iya, gapapa kok." kataku walaupun ada sedikit rasa kecewa (Lia: Aciee, masih kangen dia #PLAK!)

Setelah itu, Gumiya berpamitan pada _okaa-san_, _nii-chan_, dan juga adikku. Entah kenapa rasanya kecewaaa sekali! Ya ampun padahal udah seharian dengan Gumiya tapi rasanya masih kangen. Hahaha, gejolak cinta anak muda X3

Begitu Gumiya mau pulang...

"Dianter sampai depan aja ya?" kata _okaa-san_.

Aish, kalau aku bisa naik motor sih mungkin aku yang nganterin. Awalnya Gumiya menolak tapi, karena _okaa-san _itu orangnya suka maksa (Lia: Azzz *sweatdrop*) akhirnya dia nyerah juga, haha. Aku pun nganterin Gumiya sampai teras.

"_Okaa-san _aku pinjem dulu ya?" kata Gumiya ketika sudah menaiki motor.

Haah, dasar.

Dia pun berpamitan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya.

'_Jaa ne, _Gumiya-kun.' batinku.

Akhirnya dia pun berangkat dan mulai hilang dari pandanganku. Aku pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan. Oh aku ingat! Pegang tangan pegang tangan pegang tangan! Ah, sial. Aku tetap tak bisa menggenggam tangannya!

-o-o-o-

_Hey, I just wanna look into your eyes._

_But, why is it so hard?_

_Hey, I just wanna hold your hand._

_But, why is it so hard?_

_Why I still can't do that?_

_Simple, because I'm too shy._

_So, the most important is..._

_I just wanna be like other girl._

_Who didn't nervous when she meet her boyfriend._

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

Lia: Hore, selesai juga ngetiknya *lesu*

Kenta: Fic macam apa ini, Master?! QAQ

Lia: Fic sampah, Kenta. Masa kau tidak tau?

Kenta: *sweatdrop*

Lia: Jangan lupa review ya readers tercinta (kalo ada yang baca itu juga). Ah, mungkin ntar juga bakalan Lia hapus kok ini fic sampah.


End file.
